P&F Fumes: Broken
by Ferber
Summary: Lets face the facts that your whole life is war? Well if your living in the Middle Ages, than your in a war-zone. Stick around to fine out the life of Phineas, his identical twin brother Andrew Flynn, and the gang in this time of history. T for violence, gore, and some mild language. First story!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story! Be nice and review!**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

She was staring at his lifeless body for the past hour and a half now. She couldn't imagine, him lying on this bed. He's a innocent man! A man that was protecting his home!

Andrew walked up beside her. His helmet was on and his golden armor was placed on the spots where they are attached to. His sword was in its sheath as for now. His red hair was to the side like Phineas does every time it keeps getting in his face. It was almost like Phineas died in him. They were identical twins after all.

Now Andrew thinks that he is not whole! His twin brother is laying in a bed, unconscious.

"Princess Isabella! We need you to go back inside the castle! The invaders are approaching the walls!" Ferb calls out as he rushes through the tent. He sees his friend hunch over his brother and smiles sadly. He walks over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. "I have guards ready to bring you back to England. The king is worried sick about you?"

"Let him be." Isabella says shaking from the shock she was in a couple hours ago. She couldn't forget the blood she saw under him. The men who did this to him was going to get executed when they fine him. Ferb looks at her and sighs.

"Princess please?" He asks trying to stay calm. "You will die here?"

"Then I shall do just that!" Isabella snaps at him and he sighs as he backs away. She then turns back to the man, who was still laying on the bed made of hay and covered in silk. "Why did you have to go out there? Why?"

/

**Yeah it's in the Middle Ages. Isabella is princess, and lives in England. She wasn't born there but she went to school there. Ferb is the prince of England, and Phineas is just Phineas. He isn't blood related to Ferb so he isn't a prince.**

**_THERE IS NO FERBELLA IN THIS STORY!_**

**Be prepare for the beginning of Broken.**

**Read and review!**


	2. The unexpected princess, and spy's

Candace walked slowly up the steps in her fathers house. She was babysitting the prince, Ferb, while Phineas and Lawrence were practicing fighting. She wished her biological father was here, he would help her, and also believe her. She sighs as the last step she took was the end of thinking.

She walks to the door where her step-brother was reading a book with Phineas's identical twin brother, Andrew Flynn. He had a triangular head and red hair like Phineas, only it was a buzzed cut not messy. They looked exactly alike, except their eyes. Andrew's were grey, not blue. He was shorter than Phineas and loves talking gossip like Candace.

"Dinner is almost done?" She says poking her head in the room. Ferb nods and Andrew looks at her, blinks and looks down. He wasn't talking to her again, since their recent bickering match. He won, she got grounded and wasn't suppose to write to Jeremy for the next 27 hours. That almost killed her!

"Anything okay?" She asks them.

"Yes, I'm just chatting with Ferb about Phineas's training. You think he is getting too much training?" Andrew asks. Candace nods and they nodded in agreement. Ferb has a purple robe, on and black silky pants. He was staring down at the window, as Phineas walks out of the carriage fully clothed in, red silky worn up shirt, and white pants. He was fallowed by Lawrence, the king of England. Ferb's green hair has gotten longer and was to his collar of his robe.

"Okay. I'm going to check on the food?" Candace announces to the boys, before walking down the long spiral stares to the first floor. She could smell the meet from the stares which was a good sign to her. She passed the king and Phineas as they walked down the long hallways to the living area.

"Your balance has approved well, Phineas. You just have to work on your blocks on your back. I nearly sliced your back open!" Lawrence says to his step-son sitting in his seat next to the fire.

"Thanks for the compliment, dad. I will work on that error after dinner. Than I can watch the stars with my sister and brothers afterwords." Phineas says getting happier and excited at the same time. The king nods and chuckles as his son starts walking down the halls to the country side.

Fresh leaves from the trees covered the area with green color, and the sunset was stunning to watch at this time. Phineas was lucky that he was part of family, and also a bit sad that he wasn't royalty. A prince in this case. Then he could marry a princess, a beautiful one that is. But family is family, and that's what he's sticking with.

"Hello!" Andrew shouts while jumping on his brothers back. Phineas laughs and rolls down the hill with Andrew hanging on his back. They laughed as they scared the geese away from the little lake that was by their castle. They then ran away from the angry geese of which they scared before. They laughed and soon cried in laughter.

The twins laughter soon died down as they hear a noise from the distance. It sounded like thunder in the clouds? No, it was lower that that.

"What is that?!" Andrew calls over to Phineas as they hurriedly ran back to the castle, away from the forest and the marsh. They were out of breath as soon as they on the top of the hill and on stone instead of grass. They walked to their invention, a telescope, and were looking for the noise making.

"It's a red Flagg!" Phineas tells Andrew as they look at each other. "They have 5 men surrounding a woman! That must be mom?!"

"_Or_ a princess?" Andrew says and was smiling stupidly. Phineas rolls his eyes and kept looking that way.

"Gosh she is more dashing then I remembered?" He says.

"If it _is_ a princess I'm taking her."

"She is carrying something!"

"It must be a ring to give to _me_?" Andrew says as Phineas ignores him.

"Oh wait its not mom."

"It's a _princess_! For the love of king Richard the third!" Andrew shouts in his twins ear. That gave him a glare from Ferb, who walks out after hearing the shout. Phineas shows him the five men on horses surrounding a woman.

"_That's_ Princess Isabella." Ferb says to Phineas and Andrew. "Father says she is staying here for a while, because her kingdom is at war. Her father died in battle so her mother decided to sent her here, to her fathers best friends castle. We might help her kingdom out in war, as they have in the past for us."

Andrew yelps in surprise and falls to the ground. Ferb sighs and picks his step-brother up by the shoulders and carries him to their room. Perry the platypus, Ferb's pet that was soon Phineas's too, walked over to Phineas. He chatters in worry and the boys shakes his head. He picks him up.

"Nothing will happen to us, Perry? Nothing to worry about." Phineas whispers and puts the platypus down. Perry looks up and skitters back in the castle. The red head looks towards the sunset, but was face to face with the Princess.

"Hello!" Phineas says cheerfully as his face turns red. The girl curtsy and he bows his head at her. The five men looks at each other and then got off their horses. They began to walk inside. The girl has black hair, and a pink dress with pink slippers on.

"Hello to you too! My names Isabella. What's yours?" She asks handing out her hand to shake. Phineas grabs it and shakes it.

"Phineas, my lady? It's a pleasure to meet you." He said shaking her hand and then he kissed it. Isabella nods and smiles at him. His heart was jumping around in his chest, but ignored it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you-" she was interrupted by a yelp from inside the castle.

Phineas took out his hidden knife and walked slowly to the door. He could hear loud bickering and a crash coming from the kitchen. He nodded to Isabella to stay behind him as he walks toward the kitchen.

"Give us all your gold! Or the _prince_ gets it?!" A loud voice thundered. A yelp from Candace was heard and another crash was heard from the kitchen. Phineas's eyes went wide! It was Ferb they were threatening to kill. He turned his head to Isabella and motions her to hide. She went under the table and that was covered by a silky red drape. Phineas then took his knife and aimed it at a guards neck. He flicked his wrist when he threw it and it made its mark.

The man fell to the ground and the men yelped in fright. They ran towards Phineas as he charges with no weapon. He dodges the swings and slashes of the swards, and maces that came towards him. He knocks a man unconscious using a shield that he yanked off the wall. He flung it at the other men and they all fell to the ground. Ferb, Candace, Andrew, and Lawrence all ran out of the kitchen to see Phineas fighting the men with bare hands.

"Call for the guards!" Lawrence yells to his children as he takes out his sword. He kicks a man in the stomach and the man went unconscious. Phineas rolls away as two men charged at him. They slammed into each other and fell into a guards arms. The small fight was finished. Phineas calls Isabella from hiding and she emerges from under the table.

"I'm so glad your okay!" Lawrence says to Isabella as he hugs her. She smiles and hugs him back. Ferb clears his throat and everybody looks at him. The guards took the men away and maids started cleaning up the room and the kitchen.

"Who were those men?" He asks his father and also Isabella. The king looks down at the princess and she shakes her head.

"I don't know? They were so nice and caring. But they used me to get to you guys! I'm so sorry." She says as the king showed sadness and helpless. He hugged her and she starts crying on his chest.

"They were spy's?" Ferb says as the king, Candace, Phineas and the princess walks to the dinar. They then sat down on chairs decorated with red velvet cushions. Phineas and Candace were next to each other, and the king and Isabella were on the other side of them. They started chatting at the table before some wine and water were poured into goblets.

Ferb and Andrew were up in the attic watching the stars through the window. Andrew was sitting on a wooden box and Ferb was sitting on the window ledge. They were studying the stars and were also watching the comets going past their castle. It was such a beautiful experience to see comets souring across the sky at speeds that a griffin will lose its feathers at. Ferb stretched out his arms and yawned. Andrew looks at him in wonder.

"What does this mean? _A comet flying across the moon?_"

"What's making you ask that? It's just a comet!" Ferb says as he stares at his step-brother.

"It means that a invasion will come!" Andrew says looking at the sky.

"_Your_ just tired! Lets go plan our plans for tomorrow and sleep afterwords. It's going to be a _long_ day." Ferb says and pulls Andrew up and drags him by the nose. He was whimpering and trying not to fall down.

"_**Ow! Nose, nose!**_" He manages to say passing Candace as she takes red velvet cake to Phineas and Isabella. They were both watching the comets glide in a steady pace through the sky. They started pointing out constellations and Mars the planet.

/

**Longest chapter ever! Give me some cretic for that! The plot will move slowly as the chapters gets interesting. Expect another update tomorrow! I try to update daily! :)**

**Please read and review!**


	3. I fell for a princess

Ferb walks down the stares and could smell eggs and meet being made. His stomach was growling, like a enrage wolf ready to kill something. He walked towards the kitchen and sat down beside Andrew and Phineas.

Phineas has a thick white shirt and a grey brigandine over it. He has silver Chausses's covering his whole legs and a plate made Sabaton for his feet. He has silver armor with gold giving off a dragon design on his shoulders and chest. His helmet was on the ground and it was called a, close helm. He has a golden stripe going down the middle like a arrow. He has a large red cloak on that hid his entire armor, and body. He was eating slowly beside Andrew.

He sipped some water and was getting up, but was stopped when he was face to face with Isabella. She has a pink dressy top and a skirt with shoes on. She was smiling at him.

"Good morning Phineas!" She says as he jumps ten feet in fright. His food lands on Andrews head and Ferb laughs at his brothers face. Phineas turns back to the Princess and smiles.

"Good morning Princess. How was your slumber?" He asks smiling as he picks up his helmet. Isabella eyes it and then shakes her head.

"Good. How was yours?" She asks trying to keep her breathing steady. Ferb raises an eyebrow at her as he and Andrew clean up the dishes.

"Excellent!" He says before Lawrence interrupted them.

"I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation, but Phineas needs to train?"

"Dad!" The red head wines and his father chuckles. The duo than walked down the halls after waving farewell to the others. Ferb stops what he was doing and steps in front of Isabella.

"What's wrong, Isabella? You look sad." He says looking strait at her. She shakes her head and wipes a tear off her cheek with her finger.

"It's nothing. I'm going to the field of roses with Candace and the rest of the maids. I'll be back?" She says and quickly walks away. She then ran to the steps and took off her shoes. After that she ran off to find Candace. She wasn't really going to the field today? She didn't feel like going too?

Meanwhile in the training yard, Phineas was rolling around and was slicing wooden soldiers with his Falchion. His arms were getting tired when the next batch came in. He sliced them all after tripping all of them to the ground.

"Good! Now go rest for a couple of hours! We will continue after lunch!" Lawrence calls before entering his castle.

Phineas nods and takes off his helmet. He sighs and walks towards the lake. He sat on a rock and sighs. He pulls out a flute and begins to play it. The flute was made of the finest metal, and silver. He then heard a branch brake.

"I thought I heard you here?" A girls voice says, that of Isabella. She saw Phineas's eyes widen, and he smiles a little at her. She was looking at his helmet and then his armor. She was getting nervous.

"Hey Princess!" Phineas calls as she shakes her head. He was holding her hands. "Isabella, what's wrong? Why are you so scared?"

"What! I'm not scared?! I'm just," she fiddles with her hair and gulps nervously and then adds; "a bit pressed? Yeah that's the word."

Phineas puts a arm around Isabella and held her other hand. "Pressed? By what? Andrew? Candace? Ferb?"

"Nobody! It's just...that my father used to be a knight. He died trying to protect his kingdom. His last words to me was, "I love you, my princess." Then he ran into battle. That's why I'm pressed!"

"Princess I'm going to tell you a story about my twin brother, Andrew. I was 12 at the time, and already getting ready to be a knight..." Phineas starts as the sky ripples and the flashback starts.

/

"Candace stay indoors by your mother! Keep her safe! C'mon Phineas?!" Dad says to a 12 year old Phineas who has the exact same armor he is wearing in the future. He jumped on his horse and ran with his father down the path where bloody knights were laying. Wounded soldiers were lying helplessly on the ground where they were awaiting death.

"Dad! Look!" Phineas cries out as arrows fired at them.

"Hit the deck!" Dad yells as he jumps off his horse. He pulled Phineas off his horse and dragged him to the edge of the path. A kid with the same face as Phineas with the same red hair, ran towards them with a stampede of Big Horn Sheep charged after him.

"Phineas meet your clumsily identical twin brother, Andrew Shepard Flynn. Now that you know him? Lets RUN!" Lawrence says and runs away towards the hills.

"Dad lead the sheep away from the kingdom! Up to the hills?!" Phineas shouts. Lawrence gave him a almost annoyed look.

"What do you think I'm doing?!"

"Ooh right! Sorry! Keep screaming?"

"Really!" The king says and climbs a tree. "We are in battle and we run because of a STAMPEDE!"

"That's right!" Andrew yells from under his branch.

/

"That is how I met Andrew. I know lame ending, but it got better?" Phineas says.

"Really how?" Isabella asks listening to the red head speak. Phineas grabbed her hands and grin at her.

"I fell for a princess."

/

**Cliffy! Well I am working on a new story called; The Dragon's Code. It's going to be a series later on. It's going to be awesome! I'll send a little sneak peak up for the story, here. Yes it's a fantasy adventure, and yes it's for Andrews amusement.**

**Andrew: Seriously?**

**Me: Yup!**

**Read and review!**


	4. King Doofenshmirtz

"Cause I fell for a princess?"

Those words hit Isabella hard in the heart. She couldn't help but have a tear slide off her cheek. Phineas was smiling at her. She then looked down.

"I-I don't know what to say?" She said looking up at him again.

"You can have as much time as you need? My princess!" Phineas says bowing to her. He then turns around when a horn blew. His eyes widen. The King of Drusselstein is arriving. If he catches a glimpse of Princess Isabella...

"Princess we need to get you to safety?! The king of Drusselstein is coming? If he sees you that means trouble?!"

Before she could respond, he grabbed her hand and they ran back to the castle. Phineas pulled on his helmet and tucked his sword in the sheathe. He could feel the rumbling of the 12 carriages on the grass. He sensed that something bad is going to happen? He can already smell the kings breath and body odor from the hill.

"Phineas, Isabella get inside! The king is about to arrive!" Andrew says in a blue ancient robe. They rolled their eyes at the man and ran up the stares. Phineas stopped Isabella and she faced him.

"Princess if anything happens from this meeting? If I have to go to war? Stay in your room! I'll check on you when he's gone." He says and kissed her cheek. He then ran down the stares. Under the visor of his helmet was a smirk.

* * *

He has on the warriors outfit, (A/N: I made it up, also this is going to be with Greeks, and Romans. Its still kinda like Middle Ages, but different. Stop judging me! Candace said that not me. Phineas's warrior outfit is like what he wore in Troy Story.), and a dark brown cloak over it. He kinda likes his knew look. But his warriors and knights will have to change their armor to be like him. He IS the lead warrior in this.

He walks down the halls with his knife in its sheath and cloak flying on his back. He looks at everyone when they pass. They nod at him and he nods back. He knows that they were trying to give him confidants. They know him well enough to give him confidence. He is part royalty, but not a prince.

"You aren't going to come in here, and tell us to surrender?! You have no right?!" Phineas hears Lawrence yell at the king, Doofenshmirtz. The king of Drusselstein laughs, and shakes his head.

"Yes I do! I have millions men back home, just waiting to come and take over. You guys have, 4,000 men! You really think you can beat us?" He asks pointing at Lawrence in the chest.

Ferb got up, and pointed to Phineas.  
"Yes we do! We have the best warriors in the kingdom. Phineas Flynn is one of them!"

"Phineas Flynn?" Doofenshmirtz says while turning his head to look at the warrior that just walked it. Cursed Ferb to have to say his full name! "As in Queen Linda's boy?"

That made Phineas tense up a little at the sound of his mothers name. He wanted her to come home, but Lawrence says that she disappeared. He never believed him. She was forced to out of her place in royalty, after Phineas's biological father murdered a royal leader. She met Lawrence and about 7 years later, she disappeared.

"Yes sir." Phineas says softly as he bows to the king. He doesn't want anything to do with this man? He is bloody messy and gross looking!

"You look like your mother." King Doofenshmirtz says chuckling. He watched the boys eyes shot up at him in alarm.

"You knew her? How?" Phineas asks walking closer to the king of Drusselstein. Guards in leather armor and golden helmets stopped him. Phineas wanted answers, and he wanted them now! "Tell me?!"

"Phineas? I'm your father." The king says while smiling. It wasn't a warm smile, but it was a cold smile. He watched the man glare at him, and watched his hand inch towards the sheathe. Guards kicked him and fell on him.

"No! Your not my father! You never were!" Phineas screams at the bottom of 3 guards, (which were twice his size). He looked at Lawrence as Ferb and Andrew helped him up. The king of England shook his head and turned his head.

"Then we shall look for each other in the field of battle! Goodby Phineas of Drusselstein!" Doofenshmirtz yells and turns around after getting on his horse. They then ran back to Drusselstein.

"Phineas! You have just asked the king of Drusselstein to declare war on us?! This is all your fault!" Lawrence screams as he tries to get to Phineas. Ferb and Andrew held him back and Lawrence stopped thrashing and screaming. By this time Candace had gotten Princess Isabella out of the room, and was now walking down the stares. They were chatting and laughing.

"Father, did you have good news?" Candace asks.

"Lawrence isn't your father, my sister! It's the king of Drusselstein!" Phineas spat at his sister and then walked out of the castle. They heard a rumble of thunder and decided to have tea, as they waited for Phineas to come back.

* * *

"I'm not his son! I'm _not_ the _prince_ of **_Drusselstein_**! I'm not Phineas Doofenshmirtz-Flynn-Fletcher!" The lead warrior yells and slammed his helmet on the ground. He saw his reflection in the puddle and saw his face. "Do I really look like my mother?"

"Yes, yes you do." Ferb says walking beside his brother and picking up his helmet. "In fact you have many things from her. Hair, eyes, personality?"

"How did you find me!" Phineas shouts at his brother. Ferb was great at sneaking up on people. This was the first time he did this to Phineas.

"Mud footprints and that yell you made." Ferb says as he ruffles up the feathers on Phineas's helmet. He didn't have to do that, but he felt like he had too. You help a brother out don't you? "Why did you run off like that?"

"I was mad at him!" Phineas yells and the shakes his head. "I don't want anything to do with him! I want to just end it!"

"We can." Ferb says.

"What?"

"We just have to assassinate, the king? We just have to tell Lawrence?"

"Hey! I'm the general of the army, I can take as much men as I want?" Phineas snaps and turns his head to the sea.

"Alright we have to just plan the journey first? How many men?" Ferb asks.

"300!" Was the answer.

"Just like our friends the Greeks did. I think we should wait till the invasion is here? Then we will strike!"

"That may work?! Lets go back, I'm getting cold out here!" Phineas says and starts to walk with Ferb back to the castle.

/

**This story just got interesting! Greeks and Romans were still untouched. This is my Imagination! This is going to have action in it real soon!**

**Uh oh Phineas is Doofenshmirtz son?! Guess this story won't end well?**

**Read and Review**


	5. His mom

Two days has passed since the king's arrival, and nothing has happened. Not a signal Doofenshmirtz headed soldier, (they had to have their helmets made to look like his head, which was freakish to the towns people) was insight, much to king Lawrence's suspicions. Phineas had almost forgotten that his biological father was his enemy. He was not nearly as well as Ferb and Andrew, but he was trained to the extent of the kingdom.

Someone knocked on his door, rather softly, and Phineas looked up, to see Isabella walking in. He immediately felt guilty now. He was avoiding her ever since his fight with his real father. His mind just got back into place now. He looked down at the maps again at the table where he was sitting, with his helmet beside him, (like in Troy Story, the same armor).

"Phineas? What's wrong?" Isabella asks walking towards him.

It took him a while to answer her question. He was confused, angry, frightened, and scared from the past two days. "I don't know? I just want to know where my mother is? Why did she give birth to me? Why is the king of Drusselstein my father?"

Isabella thought about this and answered, "maybe he wasn't an evil king before? He might have been turn into an evil king, to kill the king of England? That maybe the reason!"

"You may be on to something? Isabella you..." Phineas was cut off by the war horn. Ferb ran into his brother's room and gave him a signal.

"It's war time?" Phineas asks.

Ferb gave a nod and left the room. Phineas got up from his seat and grabbed his helmet. He looks at it and held it up over his head. He hesitated for a while and then got it on. He grabbed his Falchion, and pulled it into it's sheathe at his side. He then pulled on his boots and turned towards Isabella. She has a sad expression on her face. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't worry princess I will come back? I promise you that, also on the Dragon of Hope. Goodby?" He says and kisses her cheek. He then ran out of the room with a dazed Isabella left in her spot. She looks down from the window, and watches as the army, with Phineas leading galloped away.

"Stay safe Phineas." She whispers.

/

The war horn blew louder as they advanced towards the battlefield. The horses were covered with silver armor that matched their riders. Phineas held out his hand and the army stopped where they were. They could feel the rumbling of the feet of their enemy's and their horses. Ferb looked at his brother from his sword and gave him a confident smile.

"We will come back. I can smell victory already?" He says. Andrew scoffed and the trio glared at him. This was normal Andrew with fighting on his mind. His bad habits is going to show, Phineas can already sense it.

"Than let's do this? This king took the princesses father away from her and I'm going to give him the pain he deserved. For England!" Phineas shouts as his men and brothers cheered before him.

He was not expecting the battle to go like he thought of it. Time seemed to slow down, around him as Doofenshmirtz's army charged him with their clubs and axes. Ferb swings left and right as men fell before him. Andrew slammed his shield on a Drusselstein warriors head and the man fell down. A weird smile spread across his face, as he smack another warrior in the face.

Phineas finds a spot, far enough for a camp, and marked his spot with his horse and cape. He than runs towards the castle of which the king of Drusselstein, lives. He took out his Falchion and shield, as the guards prepare for a fight. He runs towards them and slammed his shield into the face of the first man. The man fell on his back and his partner yelled for backup.

"A knight is on our land! Send warriors for backup. Save the king!" The man yells before Phineas stabbed him with his Falchion, before running to the kings room. Phineas had no problem finding it, as he kicked the door open. He ran in as the warriors called for backup. He wasn't preparing the scene before him.

"Phineas?" A women says as she sits up in her bed, with a sickly face.

"M-Mom?!" He says.

/

Cliffy! Please review to learn what's happens to Linda? Why is she sick? How did Phineas recognize his own mother? Answers will be revealed.

Next chapter: Coming soon


End file.
